


Riding The Skies: A Mother's Love

by KalexandraDanvers (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Humping, F/F, Girl Penis, Grinding, Incest, Mommy Kink, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Kara and Alex are married and have a beautiful fifteen year old daughter, named Kayla, and on one fateful afternoon Kara and Alex's relationship with their daughter changes forever.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 66
Kudos: 182





	Riding The Skies: A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).

> WARNING: Underage sex, parent-child incest, and general smutty sinfulness ahead. If you don't like any of those things and/or if they make you uncomfortable or upset then pretty please don't read! : )
> 
> To Changingdestiny4, you wanted it you got it mate :D  
I hope you, and anybody else who reads, enjoys!
> 
> EDIT: 12-19-19. So apparently people don't know how to read tags and like to insult me and complain so ig I've got to enable comment moderation on this. Sorry to everybody who can understand it's a fictional story about fictional people and have the common goddamn decency not to be asshole's about it.

It was a regular saturday afternoon at the Danvers house, it was relatively quiet, Alex was working, and Kara and Kayla were cuddled up on the couch watching anime together. Well, cuddled up isn't exactly accurate. Kayla was laying on top of Kara with her head rested softly on her mother's chest. This was something they'd done since Kayla was little, almost every afternoon they'd lay together on the couch and watch something, t.v, a movie, anime, whatever, it didn't matter.

That wasn't the point of them being together like that, the point was that they were together. Kayla and Kara were always very close, closer than Kayla and Alex were, and almost as close as Kara and Alex were. Kayla was very much a mommy's girl, not that Kara minded. Sometimes Alex seemed a bit jealous of their relationship but never mentioned it out loud. Kara couldn't quite understand why, but never brought it up either. 

Lost in thought Kara had stopped rubbing Kayla's back, Kayla quickly grew impatient and started moving around in odd ways to try to get her mother to start again without asking her to do so. During her fidgeting and squirming Kayla had managed to accidentally rub up against her mother's center. Kayla moaned out softly from the sudden and unexpected pleasure. Kayla was young and eager, so to speak, and it didn't take very much for her to get 'excited'. Kayla, now feeling turned on and hard, wasn't thinking straight (pun sorta intended) and ground herself into the source of pleasure. She kept grinding away, completely forgetting who sho was rubbing herself against. Kara was surprised, to say the least. The initial shock had now worn off and Kara was able to fully comprehend what was happening; her daughter was rubbing her cock against her pussy. Clothed or not this wasn't something they should be doing... Kara thought that but didn't act on it. Instead she just laid there and let her daughter dry hump her. She had to admit it was starting to feel good...

Kayla's moans weren't soft anymore, they were loud and long. Her brain now had only one point of focus, and that was on the pleasure she was currently feeling. Kayla grabbed her mother's thighs for support and sped up. Kara was moaning now too. She started to move her own hips in sync with Kayla's, maybe that's what it was, maybe it was something else, but something snapped Kayla out of her temporary fog and she realized what she was doing. She was dry humping her own mother. Frozen in horror Kayla started to stutter. 

"I-I-I'm so so so s-sorry! I-I don't know what happ-" 

"Shh." Kara said softly. She sat up and pressed a finger to her daughter's lips. "It's okay." 

"It-it is..?" Kayla asked slowly. Kara nodded. She leaned forward and kissed Kayla. This kiss wasn't a regular one a mother and daughter shared, it was deeper, more intimate, it felt more like a lover's kiss than a mother's. Kayla felt embarrassed at her lack of kissing ability and opened her mouth to apologize again but Kara stopped her.

"You don't have to apologize Kayla. It's okay." Kara smiled sweetly at her daughter. "I understand. You've never kissed anyone like that have you?" 

Kayla shook her head. "N-no..." 

"That's alright." Kara said. "Would you like me to teach you? Kara's voice was suddenly alot deeper. Kayla felt her chest heat up. "Do you want mommy to teach you?" Kara asked again in the same voice as before.

Kayla nodded. "Y-yes..." 

"Yes what?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Yes please." 

"Good girl." Kara brushed a stray strand of hair out of Kayla's face and kissed her again. "Better." Kara giggled. She kept kissing her daughter, offering up pieces of advice and tips here and there. Kayla was a natural at this, soon they went from tender kisses to more passionate ones to full blown making out. Kara and Kayla had been attacking each other's lips for about ten minutes when Kayla started grinding again. Kara smiled into the kiss. "Naughty girl." Kara pulled Kayla closer and started grinding with her.

They were now freely dry humping each other on the couch, neither one thinking nor caring about the fact they were parent and child anymore. Right now all that mattered to either woman was the wonderful sensations going on between their legs. Kayla sped up and buried her face in Kara's neck. "Mom! I-I feel like I'm about...about to..." Kayla wrapped her arms around her mother's back and hugged her tightly as she came. "I'm cumming..!" Kayla moaned out. Kara could feel her clothes start to get wet. She looked down at the mess Kayla had made. "Wow..." Kara gasped. There was alot of cum leaking through her daughter's pants. "You came alot sweetie." 

"I'm...sorry!" Kayla huffed softly. 

"It's okay." Kara reached a hand down and wiped a bit of up. "Do you always cum this much?" Kayla nodded. Kara played around a little with the cum in her hand, pressing her fingers together and pulling them apart over and over. "Wow." Kara said. "It's so sticky!" She exclaimed quietly. Kayla watched intently as her mother played with her cum, it was making her start to feel hard again. Kara quickly noticed this. "Oh? Excited again? Does mommy turn you on that much?" 

Kayla nodded vigorously. "Yes. I....I've always wanted to..." 

Kara cocked her eyebrow. "Wanted to what?" She asked coyly. She knew where her daughter was going with this. If she was honest with herself Kara had always known Kayla had a thing for her. If she was more honest with herself Kara liked it, the thought that her daughter wanted her like that. It was so dirty and naughty and wrong, but who cared? Not Kara, and certainly not Kayla. 

"Wanted to...to..." Kayla looked away and chewed her lip nervously. 

"Wanted to fuck me?" Kara asked, her voice was low and raspy. Kayla nodded slowly. "Say it." Kara commanded. "I want to hear you say 'I want to fuck you mommy'. Though know if you do, there's no going back."

"I-I-" Kayla swallowed heavily. "I want to fuck you mommy!" 

A wide, dark grin spread across Kara's face. "Good girl." 

Kara pushed her daughter down onto couch and got on top of her, she started dry humping her again briefly before stopping. Kayla's clothes (and Kara's) were still soaked with cum. "Oh that's right." Kara laughed. Suddenly Kayla was wearing different clothes and her mother was surprisingly wearing her supergirl costume. 

"Mommy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why are you wearing your costume?" 

Kara laughed darkly. "Hang on tight 'kay Kayla?" 

"Wha-!?" Suddenly Kayla and Kara were outside of their house and flying up, Kayla wrapped her arms and legs around her mother and held on as tight as she could. Once they'd stopped Kayla relaxed a little. She glanced around them cautiously, they were really high up... "Woah." Kayla gasped. "How high up are we?" 

"About a mile." Kara giggled. 

"What's so funny?" Kayla asked. 

"Nothing it's just...we're about to become members of a kinda exclusive club." Kara said with a grin. 

"What? Oh!" Kayla giggled herself. "I get it." 

"Well then. What're you waiting for?" Kara smirked. "I'm not wearing panties, and neither are you..." 

Kayla paled. She'd almost forgotten why they'd came up here. She looked down at their crotches. Kara was speaking the truth, she wasn't wearing her trademark red panties and instead she was only wearing her leggings. Kayla could see her mothers pussy. It was pretty, so very pretty... Kayla bit her lower lip, she reached a hand down and rubbed her mother's pussy softly. Kara smiled and started to moan. Kayla gasped as she felt how wet her mother was. "Wow... You're sooo wet for me mommy..." Kayla tugged at the big, beautiful blonde bush surrounding her mother's lovely cunny. 

"It's so pretty!" Kayla whispered as she played with her mother's pussy. Kara moaned her approval. "And wet." Kayla slipped a finger inside and wiggled it around. "And tight..." Kayla continued exploring her mother's pussy for a couple more minutes. Kara wanted more, and so did Kayla, it was time to stop with the foreplay. 

"Kayla, sweetie, hang on to mommy tight okay?" Kayla did as she'd been instructed while her mother unzipped her pants. Kara tugged Kayla's underwear down as best she could with her pants still being on and gripped Kayla's already rock hard member. Kara looked down as she slowly stroked her daughter's cock a few times.

"You're almost as big as Alex..." Kara said mostly to herself. She stopped stroking and aimed Kayla's cock at her entrance. Kara slowly lowered herself onto her daughters cock, the tip pushing it's way past her pussy lips as she stopped. Kayla and Kara both moaned from pleasure. "Well? You wanted to fuck me. Go on." Kara's voice was low and rough, and filled with desire. She wanted this almost as badly as Kayla did now. 

Kayla gulped, she stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of her, the tip of her dick was inside her mother's pussy. Kayla almost couldn't believe this was really happening. Suddenly she'd remembered her mother's words. "Wha-what about momma Alex?" Kayla asked nervously. She really, really, really, wanted this but she didn't want to do anything to mess up her parents relationship. Despite wanting to fuck Kara, Kayla loved both of her parents equally, just because she didn't have the same fantasies about Alex as she did Kara didn't mean she cared for her any less. 

"It's fine." Kara said reassuringly. 

"R-really?" Kayla asked, still unsure. 

Kara nodded. "Mmhmm. Don't worry about that right now. Worry about this." Kara sat down hard, taking Kayla's full length inside of her. Kayla gasped and then cried out. Kara smiled and kissed her daughter tenderly. "Come on baby, move her hips with mommy." Kara and Kayla both started crashing their hips into each other, their arms wrapped even tighter around each other's backs, they both were giving this their all. They both wanted this, needed this, right now. Each thrust caused both women to cry out louder than the last. 

"Mom! You're so warm! I-Ah! I love it!" Kayla closed her eyes. This was amazing! Hands down the best thing she'd ever felt in her life! "I love you mommy!" 

Kara kissed her daughter again. "I love you too sweetie! Keep fucking mommy! I'm so close! I want you to cum with me! I want you to cum in my pussy! Cum for mommy'" 

Kayla kissed, sucked and nibbled at her mother's neck to try and bring her to orgasm quicker. It worked. Kara came loudly, and her pussy tightened around Kayla's cock causing the younger to cum too. To Kayla it felt like her mother's pussy was milking the cum out of her cock, and there was alot of cum to milk. Kayla exploded and filled her mother's pussy instantly but she was far from finished. Kara gasped as she felt herself het filled to, and then past, the brim. 

Kayla kept cumming for almost thirty minutes, Kara's stomach and pussy had never before felt so full. Kara was genuinely worried she was going to end up pregnant after all that, there'd been a steady stream of seed being planted deep into her womb for almost a solid half-hour, at this point it was almost a guarantee. Kara would have to worry about that later though, Kayla had finally finished cumming her brains out and almost passed out, cumming that much for that long had definitely taken alot out of her. (no pun intended) 

Kara slowly and carefully floated them back down to the ground, it took them a few minutes longer this way but it was safer for Kayla. Once on the ground Kara gently set Kayla down, the younger woman stumbled but managed to catch herself. 

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Kara asked. 

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine just a little light headed..." 

"I wonder why." Kara asked rhetorically. The reason was currently dripping down her leg. "Feels like you pumped a gallon into me..." Kara reached down and felt her pussy. Yep. Still pouring with cum. Cool. Kara looked at her cum covered hand then to her daughter. "Were you trying to get me pregnant?" She asked semi-seriously. 

Kayla paled. She hadn't actually thought about that. "No! I, didn't...I uh-" 

"It's okay." Kara said reassuringly. "After all I did tell you to cum inside me so this is kinda on me..." Kara wiped her hand off on her costume. She'd have to clean it later. Kara glanced down at her cum-soaked costume, hell at this point she'd have to just get a whole new one...

"There you two are. I've been looking for you guys." Kara and Kayla both spun around to see Alex walking up behind them. "Where were you two?" She asked. 

"Ummmm... Well, we were uh-" 

Alex looked Kara up and down. She narrowed at her eyes at her wife. "Kara what happened to your hair?" 

"My hair? Nothing! Well, flying but-" 

"Why were you flying?" Alex cut her off. 

"Kayla uh, wanted to go so-"

"Kayla wanted to go flying?" 

"Yep." 

"Uh-huh. Hey, Kara." 

"Yeah?" 

"Why is there cum dripping down your leg?" Alex asked pointing to thick, slimy white liquid adorning her costumes leggings. 

"Uhh..." 

"Kara." 

"Yeah?" Kara closed her eyes and winced, not knowing what to expect next. 

"Were you and Kayla fucking?" Kara opened her eyes and stared surprisingly at her wife. The shocking part wasn't just she'd guessed it bur also the strange calmness in her voice.

"I...maybe..." 

"Maybe?" 

"Okay! Yeah, we-we did." 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Kara looked stunned. "That's it? You're not mad at me?" 

"Kind of." Alex replied. "You fucked our daughter without even talking to me about it first!" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"You should be! Not only did you technically-no, not technically, not only did you cheat on me but it was with our daughter!" Alex yelled. 

Kara winced. There it was, that was the reaction Kara had figured she'd have. Alex sighed. "I'm sorry Alex I-" 

Alex held up her hand. "It's okay. I said that already. I'm only kind of mad, and you'll definitely have to find a way to make this up to me. And also explain why you decided to have sex with our daughter." 

Kara and Kayla shuffled nervously from foot to foot. "It sorta just happened." Kara said. "We were laying together on the couch watching t.v. and cuddling and Kayla got hard, and then started rubbing up against me. I think she must've spaced out or something' cos next thing you know she's full on dry humping me. And honestly Alex, it...it felt...kinda good." Kara blushed deeply and looked away shamefully. "She came back to her senses and freaked out, I tried to reassure her and make her feel better, so I told her it was okay and then we started kissing. Then grinding again then...well I've been really fucking horny lately Alex and it felt reeeally good so..." Kara rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Well, I guess it's better than losing her virginity to some stranger. At least with you she's safe. Hey, speaking of...please, please, please, tell me she didn't-" 

"She did." 

Alex sighed. "Goddamnit Kara..." 

"You seen the cum for yourself! Don't act surprised now!" 

"I guess that's fair...do you think..?" 

Kara nodded. "Probably." 

Alex sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. It's okay. It'll be fine. We'll figure it out..." 

It took Kayla a moment but she caught on to what they were talking about. "I'm sorry! I-" 

"It's okay Kayla." Alex said softly. She smiled at her daughter. "Like I said, we'll figure it out." 

"Well before we do that, can we get something to eat first? Kara asked.

"Seriously? Now? You're thinking of food right now? For fucks sake you might be pregnant!" 

"Yeah. Which is why I should probably eat something right?" Kara grinned. "Plus Kayla could really use something to eat, she did cum alot today, poor girl's pretty worn out.

"I-" Alex sighed. "I can't even with you right now. Fine let's go. Get changed first though. Both of you."

So they went out to eat to celebrate a few things, their daughters lost virginity, their new bond, and Kara's possible pregnancy. After eating they went back home. Unbeknownst to Kayla and Kara, Alex had plans for them when they got back. 

Alex, Kayla, and Kara got out of the car and started walking towards their house. As soon as they were inside the house Alex loudly cleared her throat. "So, Kara sweetie?"

"Yeah?

"You remember earlier, when you said you'd make up for the whole 'basically cheating on me with our daughter thing" right?" 

Kara had a bad feeling about this...

"Yeah?" She asked cautiously. 

Alex grinned wickedly. "Good, good. 'Cos I know how you, and Kayla, can do just that."

"Oh?" Kara and Kayla asked simultaneously and equally as nervous. 

"Yeah, follow me. Now." Alex's voice was loud and commanding. Kara and Kayla did as she told them to. Alex guided the three of them to her and Kara's bedroom. "Kara, Kayla, clothes off now." Alex snapped her fingers. Kara and Kayla looked at each other and then reluctantly did what Alex had told them and took off their clothes. By this point it was increasingly clear where this was going. "Okay, now, Kara get on the bed. I want you to watch."

"Watch wha-" 

"Quiet!" Alex interrupted. Kara snapped her mouth shut. Alex smiled. "Good girl." She turned to Kayla. "What about you? Will you be a good girl for mommy? Like Momma Kara?" Alex stroked her daughter's chin as she spoke to her. Kayla deftly nodded. "That's what I thought." Alex said. "You know your mom's always been such a good little sub for me, and you've always taken more after her. Seems fitting that you'd both be submissive. On your knees." 

Kayla couldn't deny her mother ordering her (and her other mother) around was actually pretty hot. She'd never seen this side of Alex before but she liked it. Kayla wordlessly dropped to her knees and looked up expectantly at her mother. Alex grinned. God this was turning her on, she was a true dom and she absolutely fucking loved this! She got off on being in control, well it didn't her 'get her off' completely that's what Kara, and now Kayla, were for, but she still thoroughly enjoyed this. Speaking of getting off though, Alex really needed to. 

"Well Kayla, I've a question for you; would you rather suck mommy's cock or take it up your ass?" Even Alex was surprised with how quickly she'd gotten into this. 

Kayla genuinely didn't know how to respond to that question. "Uhhh..."

"Uhh? Uhh wasn't one of the options sweetie." Alex giggled and patted Kayla's head. "Choose or I'll have to choose for you." 

Kayla blinked. "I...uhh..." 

"Oh well. That's a shame." Alex said, though she didn't too upset about it. She grabbed the back of Kayla's head and roughly brought it forward forcing Alex's cock into her open mouth. Kayla gagged and coughed and struggled a bit on instinct but Alex held tight. Once it seemed Kayla well and truly couldn't breath anymore she let go, and Kayla fell backwards, coughing and unintentionally crying. Kayla caught her breath and wiped her mouth. Just as she started trying to stand Alex picked her up and tossed her on to the bed next to Kara. Kayla laughed but wouldn't be for too much longer. 

Suddenly Kayla felt something prodding and poking at her tight little asshole. Kayla tensed as she felt Alex start to push the tip of her cock inside of her. "Woah! Wait! I thought-" 

"You thought wrong." Alex interrupted. "I figured you'd want my cock to be nice and wet before I fucked your poor little ass with it." And with that Alex set about inserting the rest of herself inside of her daughter's ass. 

"Ah! It's too big! Too big!!" Kayla cried out. 

"Too bad." Alex responded flatly. 

"Ah! Ow! Fuh- plea- it hurts! Mommy!!!" Kayla yelled. 

"Too. Bad. You fucked my wife, seems only fair I get to fuck you right? Besides I can tell you like it. At least a little bit. Otherwise your cock wouldn't be rock hard and dripping with pre-cum now would it?" 

Okay, so maybe Kayla thought it did feel _kind of_ good but it also really fucking hurt. "I-AH!" 

"Shh. It's alright. It'll start to feel a bit better soon." Alex said surprisingly soothingly. True to her words after a little bit it did start to feel better, definitely alot more enjoyable. Just as Kayla was starting to like it and feel good Alex stopped. "Don't wanna cum too soon. There's still your mother to think about after all." Alex said gesturing to Kara. 

"Are-are you sure..?" Kayla asked. The whole reason they were doing this was because Kayla had fucked her mother. 

"Yes. I wouldn't say it otherwise. Kara, is it okay with you if we--Kayla and I-double team you?" Alex asked. The question was mostly rhetorical, Alex knew what Kara was going to say, she just wanted to hear her say it. 

"Yes!" Kara answers perhaps a little too eagerly. 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, I want you and our daughter to fuck me!" Kara moaned out, she'd apparently started touching herself at some point. 

Alex smiled lovingly at her wife. "Such a good little sub for me." Alex climbed onto the bed with her wife and daughter. "Roll over onto your stomach. Kayla, get in front of her. Kara, you should know what to do." Everyone got into position and the party, so to speak, got started.

Kara slowly took the full length her daughter's diamond hard member into her throat and then spit it back out, she repeated the process a few times before just straight up deepthroating her. Alex, who was behind her, had started alternating between fucking her pussy and her ass. Kara moaned onto Kayla's cock, heightening her pleasure. It only took a few more sucks before Kayla was ready to burst.

"Mom, I-oh fuck!-I'm gonna cum!" Kayla cried out. 

"Wait! Not yet!" Alex commanded. "Come here. I'm close too, we'll try and cum at the same time." Kayla climbed over the bed to Alex. Alex gestured for Kayla to stand next her, which she did. Alex carefully climbed up on the bed and mounted Kara from behind. She was now fucking Kara in true doggystyle position. "Kayla put your cock in your mother's pussy." 

"Umm but you're still-" 

"So what? Do you want to fuck her with me or not?" Alex asked, beginning to get mildly annoyed. 

"Okay, okay!" Kayla conceded. She aimed her cock below Alex's and entered her mother's unbelievably warm, wet and tight fucking pussy. Kayla's hips started moving of their own accord, yearning for more of the wonderful pleasure. Kayla could feel Alex's cock rubbing against her's as they each slid in and out of Kara's incredible pussy. Kara screamed as her body was wracked with orgasms, her pussy tightened to almost inhuman levels causing the other two women to cum as well. They each poured their seed deep into Kara's cunt, filling it with more cum than it could handle.

Cum flowed out of Kara and onto the sheets below, Kara was shaking and she was moaning and crying out unintelligible sounds. Kara had thought the filling she'd gotten from Kayla earlier had been a lot but it was nothing compared to this. Both Alex and Kayla spurted into her for almost twenty minutes each, and every time they did they thrusted themselves as deep inside of Kara as they could.

After they were done. Kara just laid there a few moments, thinking about how she was now almost definitely pregnant, and either woman could be responsible or they both could. Sometimes twins could have different fathers, or in this case mother's, it was rare but far from impossible. It seems they'd likely be welcoming at least one new addition to the family...

Alex, Kara and Kayla were all panting heavily. "Fuck!" Alex said. "That was crazy..." 

"Yeah..." Kayla nodded. Today wad fucking nuts, one second she's cuddling with momma Kara, next she'd dry humping her then suddenly they're fucking and then the next thing you know she's getting ass-fucked by momma Alex and then bam now her and momma Alex are fucking (and cumming inside of) momma Kara together. There were no words to describe how she felt, same for Alex and Kara too. They all knew this was far from normal and more than a little fucked, but yet none of them regretted it. It was wrong, but (and I know this is cliché) it felt right. Good. Really fucking good. So what if they weren't normal? So what if they were fucked? Or wrong? At least they were in it together. They were, and always will be, a family, no matter what. 

"Momma Kara, momma Alex?" Kayla propped herself up on her elbows. 

"Yeah?" 

"What's up?" 

"I love you." Alex and Kara smiled kindly at their beautiful daughter. 

"We love you too." Alex said. 

"Forever and always." Kara added. 

The three of them shared a few brief, but passionate kisses before getting re-dressed and cuddling up together in bed. They all quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, ready to face whatever tomorrow may bring them. They were a family. Forever and always, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived and fucked happily ever after. The end! : ) 
> 
> Thanks so very much for reading! I hope you liked it! I  
And hopefully I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
